Sparks
by goodgirl.x
Summary: Quinn is an all around good girl and captain of cheerios. Finn is a bad boy; quater back of football team and a player. What happens when Finn takes an interest in Quinn. Will she be able to tame him or will he lead her down a dark path.


**Sparks**

**Quinn is an all around good girl and captain of cheerios. Finn is a bad boy; quater back of football team and a player. What happens when Finn takes an interest in Quinn. Will she be able to tame him or will he lead her down a dark path.**

**Chapter 1  
**

Walking the corridors of William McKinley High School in her classic red and white Cheerios uniform, with her signature blonde high-top ponytail with cute curls. Her head held high as all eyes fell on her, wishing that they were like her. What anybody wouldn't do to be Quinn Fabray. Popular, pretty and captain of the Cheerios, who wouldn't want to be her, she had it all and she knew it.

"Quinn" Called a voice from behind her, but before Quinn had the chance to turn around to see who it was, she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her squeezing the life out of her for a brief moment.

"Santana" Quinn hugged her best friend back.

Santana Lopez and Quinn had been best friends since their first year at William McKinley High School, all be it they didn't start off well with Santana's fiery attitude and Quinn's snobby attitude clashing, but after gaining places on the Cheerios they had managed to work out their difference and were now the best of friends.

"Were juniors" Santana squealed with excitement "You know what that means?"

"Um junior prom" Quinn chuckled amused by Santana's excitement.

"No, it means that next year we will be seniors and then we can finally get the hell outta here"

Quinn gasped; she had been so focused on everything to do with her junior year that she completely forgot that next year was her senior year, her last year.

"I so can't wait to leave Lima, I don't know what I'm gonna do and I don't really care just as long as I'm outta this dump." Santana and Quinn walked into homeroom together but Santana quickly grabbed Quinn's arm and ran back out.

Quinn sighed "S, you have to face him sooner or later."

"I'd rather leave it till later; I don't wanna face that cougar cheating Lima loser scumbag." Santana slumped to the ground "He cheated on me Q, with a like 40 year old woman. Do you have any idea how disgusting and embarrassing it is?"

Quinn did what she'd been doing the past few weeks and just comforted her friend, she went down and hugged her.

"How about now the two of you kiss" spoke a voice from behind them. Quinn and Santana looked up and rose to their feet.

"Screw you Puckerman!" Santana spat and walked past her ex-boyfriend, but her path was now blocked by his best friend, Finn Hudson.

"Santana you never learn, everyone knows that you're just gonna be mad with Puck, until you start feeling horny then you'll be like 'hey Puck baby, I forgive you, lets fuck.' Isn't that right Q?"

"You disgust me!" Quinn responded to his remark. Her and Santana made their way over to the desks on the other side of the room where their friend and fellow cheerio member, Brittany was sat.

"Hey Brit, what ya doing?" Santana asked.

"Reading" Brittany replied

Quinn and Santana looked at each other when they saw Brittany was reading the latest copy of OK! magazine.

"You do know you're reading it upside down" Quinn pointed out.

Brittany looked at her magazine and turned it upright "O it makes much more sense now." she said amused before continuing to read on.

Quinn and Santana looked at each other once again shaking their heads. Brittany wasn't exactly the brightest person, but she had such a good heart, and was such a genuine nice person. They wouldn't have her any other way.

* * *

Over on the other side of the room were Finn and Puck. The two were both on the football team, both popular, and were both major players. The two had been best friends since kindergarten, and were practically like brothers.

"You honestly think she's coming back to me?" Puck asked his best friend, regarding matters with Santana. Puck and Santana were constantly on/off because of Puck not being able to stay faithful, or because he was immature. He knew he didn't love her, but the two did have a good connection and got each other, and when things were good between the two of them their relationship was amazing.

"She'll be running back to you" Finn replied.

"Sweet!" Puck grinned.

Finn Hudson had never had a serious girlfriend, he was the the use them and leave them kind of guy. Finn felt that at the age of 17 what was the point, he wasn't ready to commit to anyone, he didn't want to have to care for anyone else but himself, and his main priority was gaining a football scholarship. So what if people thought he was a jerk. After the constant struggle he and his mother had been through after the death of his dad, there was one thing he had learned, to look out for himself.

The bell rang, and everyone began to make their way to first period. Finn and Puck had Spanish together, while on their way, bumped into Finn.

"Watch it!" Finn yelled, he then saw the culprit "You better watch your back wheels."

Finn didn't bother looking back and decided he would get his payback later. He then entered the classroom with Puck and the two took their seats at the back of the classroom. Over to the left corner of his eye someone's attention caught Finn. He had always fantasied about her, as she was one of the very few girls he had slept with. He had tried plenty of times before, but Finn always assumed she was playing hard to get, and he couldn't be bothered when there were plenty of other girls. Now that he was a Junior though, Finn was starting to think maybe it would be time to pursue after her and finally accept the challenge and break Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**A/N - I wanted to try out a different fic with Finn as a bad boy/ player. I also have it so there is Santana/Puck because I do love these two together because I feel that they just connect. I hope you guys liked it, please leave a review. Also let me know if there is anything that you want to happen and I'll see what I can do, like if you want me to include a certain character, or if there's some kind of pairing you want to see. I'll see if I can fit it in. **


End file.
